


OOPS WRONG HOLE

by FanfictionGirl3



Category: Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGirl3/pseuds/FanfictionGirl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO SPOILERS<br/>CREDITS TO BO <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	OOPS WRONG HOLE

It was a warm summer day, the boys were out digging away as usual at there holes,they were all tired, hot and sweaty from a busy day.Stanley looked up from his hole and noticed an unrecognisable face,it was the new boy.Mr pendanski introduced everybody to the new boy, his name was Chris, Chris was an unusual boy as he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even open up his canteen.the other boys paid money to stare at his stupidity for fun and even bet money of when they thought Chris would give up or fall in his hole (which was often). Although he struggeled so hard Stanley felt sympathy for him and showed him how to undo his canteen and dig his hole. There bond between them began to grow very strong, leaving zero full of jelousey,every time zero saw the two of them together he cut himself with his shovel, the cut had to be 5ft deep and 5ft wide. The next day Stanley woke up to find Chris laying next to him.. 'C-chris!' Stanley yelled 'as Chris slowly put his arms around him. 'Stanley.. I-i think i love you.. Ever since i first came here to camp green lake you've always been with me, helping me and supporting me..' Stanley's eyes widened.. And he remembered something.. It was zero. 'You-you're right! I've been so focused on helping you I've completely forgoten about zero! He must hate me!' Stanley yelled. 'Its ok stanley, you don't need him' whispered chris.Chris coressed Stanley's cheek and looked into his eyes. He then proceeded to kiss Stanley pationatley.'no, stop!' Stanley yelled.but it was too late, zero had already been watching the whole thing, and so did the other boys... They all crowded round them as zero ran away. 'Hey Chris hows about a new nickname... Penis licker..' Said xray. 'Lol wott' said Chris.'i think its perfect' explained armpit. Stanley was stuck frozen. 'Wh-wheres zero!?' Stanley looked out his window to see poor old zero inside his hole full of tears. 'What have i done..' Explained stanley.he ran outside to comfort zero and explained what had happened. Zero didn't believe him.. 'Why should i be live you?! After you kissed him!!?' Zero yelled in anger. 'Give me one good reason...' Stanley looked zero in his eyes with an emotional stare. 'Because i love you' explained stanley. Stanley kissed zero more pashionley then he ever had done before.zero then new.


End file.
